


Role reversal but everything's the same

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Based on Discord Conversations, Blue Alastor, Grey Angel Dust, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pink Angel Dust, Red Alastor, Reverse Pines, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the Reverse Characters fandom. I have literally no clue how that AU came to be but friends were talking angst on discord so I wrote a few paragraphs.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blue Alastor/Grey Angel Dust
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	Role reversal but everything's the same

Mobster AngelDust stared, hard and unflinching, hands gripping BlueBoys wrists, his own pink eyes meeting blue that were wide, fearful, and ashamed. "What have I said, to you specifically, about hurting yourself?" His voice was thick with emotion and he loomed over Al, the blue deer demon hunching in on himself.

"C-come to y-y-you" he stammered, his eyes dropping, flinching when Angel stepped closer. "B-b-but you were busy" he almost cried out, whimpering when thumbs soothed over the gold marks on his wrists and a set of hands reached across the gap between them, stroking the ears that trembled on his head. 

"I would have happily told those mobster wannabes to piss off" Grey Angel mumbled, softening now as Al swayed, moving to cradle the blue deer in his arms while the red Al stared in horror, his own hands moving behind his back, shoulders bunched up and the whore AngelDust shuddered softly, a hand over his mouth.

Pink Angel Dust had been trying, so very fucking hard, for a long time now to keep his sanity while he tried to help Alastor, and now, he was watching another him go through the same shit with another Al. He glanced sideways at the red deer demon, watching as red Al stiffened, smile turning more into an upward sneer as the blue version of himself stuttered and leaned into embraces. But there was something in Red Al's eyes that looked like Envy and for a moment, just a moment Angel wanted to turn and grab the red boy and just hug him the way Mobster Boss Angel was Blue Al. 

Instead he merely offered his Al a smile, soft and sympathetic. "Come on, let's give them some space" he muttered, nodding towards the door and the two went out into the hallway. "So... How are you holding up?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, hunching in on himself while Red Al merely beamed. 

"Ah Angel, I dont believe I have any idea what you're talking about" he said, twirling his staff for something to do and Angel sighed, frustrated.

"You're allowed to stop smiling Al, it doesn't mean weakness, you're allowed to admit your hurting or that seeing that" he gestured to the room they'd left, raising his voice, tears in his own eyes, "hit a nerve, because it definitely hit one of mine"

And Alastor froze mid twirl, smile frozen as Angel stalked forward, grabbing his arm, yanking his sleeve up to reveal cuts, fresh from that morning. "I want to help you Al, the way they help each other, I wanna be there for you and I don't want you to feel alone anymore"

"i- i- I" Alastor stuttered, leaning back, away from Angel just as he dropped his arm.

"We don't have to be like them in order to have what they have Al, but I wanna be there for you, so stop pushing me away and then getting jealous when I try to help Blue and the other me out" Angel said, dropping the arm he was holding, tears building in his eyes from the sight of those ghostly silver scars all over Alastors arms.

Their conversation stopped when the door opened, Angel sagging where he stood, wiping his tears and stepping away from Alastor to wrap his arms around himself. "Are you guys okay" he asked the couple stepping out of the room, smiling softly, watery and almost calm as Blue and MobBoss came out of the office, walking funny because they were still embraced.

Angel felt a churning in his stomach at the sight of them being so sweet so soon after a harming session. After they nodded he was gone, sparing no glance for Alastor, why would he? He wasn't good enough, he was failing. He couldn't look after him, couldn't help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink Angel was having coffee the next day, rubbing blearily at his eyes, adding extra sugar and sweetened cream to his drink when MobBoss angel arrived, heading straight for the coffee machine as well, making some horrifyingly bitter, black drink that sent shudders down Pinks spine.

"How did you two get together" he asked as soon as Grey had put down his cup after taking a few sips. "I mean, did the two of you start hanging out because of the self harm or for other reasons?" He asked, clutching his coffee tight and staring down at it, shoulders around his ears.

"Honestly, can't remember" grey said, shrugging non-committally, taking another sip and then added "what about you?"

"We're not together, I don't think he even wants my help until he sees me trying to help Blue, and I think that's just out of some bizarre power thing he's got going on" he said with a self depracating chuckle, hunching even further in on himself.

"They way you and Red behaved I thought you were the one that self harmed at first" Grey said, not knowing what else to say, not after that admission

"I got all my violent self hatred out of my system ages ago" pink said with a shrug, then muttered, "I can't wait for him to get it out of his system though, not the way he does it, waiting would just kill him"

"I can't wait because waiting would mean him dying" he whispered again, clutching his coffee tight, tears in his eyes. He hadn't slept last night, too worried about red, but unable to cross the hallways to room for fear that he'd just be pushed away again.


End file.
